laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DetectiveLayton92/Professor Layton and the Psychic Detective -- Chapters 5 and 6
Chapter 5 "'Dear Diary,'" I read aloud. "'Today was my first day on the job at the Telepathic Research Institute. My boss, Jean Descole, as he calls himself, seems shady at times, and doesn't seem all that respectable, but I'm willing to overlook that. Besides, I need this job.'" "Oh, here's another one," I said. "'Dear Diary, Today Descole asked me the strangest question. He asked me if I would be willing to be used as a test subject for one of his own experiments. I agreed, but I'm starting to second guess my decision. I feel like I'm going against my better judgement here. I'm sure he won't hurt me, but science is a very unpredictable study." "So, Descole was her boss," said Luke. "Yes, and it appears that he was testing something on her," said the professor, deep in thought. "Wait," I interupted. "There's one more entry here. It's dated four days before I was born, and a week before she passed..." I took a deep breath and started to read. "'Dear Diary, I've tested all of Descole's experiments again, and they work fine. On another note, I feel so blessed to be having a child. Oh, how I hope it is a girl! I hope she'll be safe, as I haven't been feeling well lately." "That was the last entry she ever wrote...." I said in a barely audible tone. "Perhaps we should leave," suggested Hershel. "No. Actually, there's some things I'd like to show you. Plus," I said, wiping my eyes. "It'll get my mind off of this. Follow me please." As I led them upstairs, I couldn't help but wonder what my mother was thinking. Chapter 6 "Why are we in your library?" Luke asked. "Library-slash-office. Actually, it's neither of those," I said. I walked over to the bookcase in the centre of the back of the room, and started taking books off of the middle shelf, putting them in a different order. "So we came up here to watch you rearrange books?" Luke asked. The professor smiled. He knew exactly what I was doing. "No, you came up here to watch me do this," I said, putting in the last volume with a satisfactory "click". Then, I gracefully pushed the case aside. Luke's eyes widened. "A secret room?" "Oh, not like you've never seen ''that ''one before," I said. "Think of it as a puzzle, Luke." I led them into the adjoining space, which was actually my refurbished attic, spanning the whole of the house, even across the garage. "Ok, so why are we in here? There's nothing in here but chairs!" said Luke as I was locking the door. "You're probably staring at it right now, aren't you, Professor?" I asked. Following his line of sight, I walked over to the painting on the wall and took it off. "Ah, the old 'safe-behind-the-painting' trick. Classic," the professor beamed. "Not only is there a combination lock on the safe," I said. "But the item I wanted to show you is in a briefcase, guarded by a twelve-digit number lock." I opened the stainless-steel briefcase. "Hey, isn't that-" "Dimitri Allen's 'memory-recorder'? Yes," I said. "How did you get your hands on this?" asked Hershel. "Well, since the case was closed, and the police didn't need a memory recorder, I got to keep it. I've restored it so that it really is just a puzzle that only the wearer can solve. It won't steal your thoughts anymore," I explained, locking the device back up. "There's one more thing that I'd love to show you, and then we can go have lunch." "Alright!" Luke exclaimed as we headed to the garage. Next: Chapters 7 and 8 Please tell me what you think so far!